Chapitre Noir
by YumeMori
Summary: The ending of the fairy tale left only three alive. They struck a deal to be together five-hundred-years ago that led to the barriers and a cursed tape. Now one is forced to work with the Detectives to protect so much more.
1. The Story Begins

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_Chapitre Noir  
_**Monogatari ga Hajimaru**

* * *

_Everyone says that the past is past._

"Did you enjoy my video?"

_Everyone says that the future is created by your hopes --_

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? I'm surprised."

_with dreams and wishes._

"I was told you had the only copy of it."

_Everyone says... Says that love is everlasting._

"Been told that you were using it to recruit people... Did my video serve your purpose well?"

_...But what if everyone is just telling lies?_

"And afterall, it is most sought after, my video -- Chapter Black, that is."

_It would be nice if the past stayed just that. In the past._

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

_It would be great if hopes and wishes, and even dreams, made the future._

"And I'm not here because I care about the realms."

_And it would be perfect if love was everlasting._

"You can destroy them for all I care.. However --"

_...Maybe a few lucky people get to live that way._

"You took something of great importance to me."

_Yet perfection is too perfect for most... For me._

"And getting it back is more important to me than your stupid plan."

_My past will haunt my every step._

"I want it back now."

_I have hopes and wishes, dreams even... But I have no future anymore._

"Go and destroy everything. Or don't. I don't care either way."

_And yes, that is right: even love everlasting fades away._

"I'm getting very upset with you."

_I will show you how everything becomes nothing._

"You should know that I will kill you for it, if I don't get it back right now."

_Beyond this has yet to be recorded, so let me show you my past -- the most sought after thing:_

**Chapter Black**


	2. What would you do?

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Two: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**  
_

* * *

A half-day away from Tokyo, in a small Sunday-drive type of town, was a cave that led to the resting place of the power to the barrier separating the makai from the ningenkai. Normally, none would be able to venture in far enough, however to those that are powerful enough, the warnings meant nothing. One such man, one of the only humans to reach the level of 'S', brushed off the warnings with his group of six, soon to be seven.

A young boy of ten or so, sat next to him on a couch in front of the barrier. A television was placed in front of them, showing only static. The top secret video known as Chapter Black was starting to play in the VCR, the older man having stolen it months before, and was using the images shown on the video to get the most powerful humans to join his cause. To eliminate the humans by letting in all the monstrosities of the makai to the ningenkai.

"Sensui? When is the movie starting?" the young boy asked.

The screen blacked out, leaving the entire cave in darkness, "Soon, Amanuma."

The static turned a deep blue, before a woman's voice filtered through. No matter how many times he saw this movie, Sensui would always get shivers from the sweetly cold voice that was entirely female. "You have this one chance to turn off this video and return to your normal life. If you fail to heed this warning, know that I will find you and kill you for daring to view this video."

Tsukihito Amanuma looked at Sensui in fear, "Are you sure we should be watching this?"

Sensui let a dark smirk take over his face as the movie blacked out again, "Of course."

"So I see you've decided to be brave... Welcome to Chapter Black."

* * *

Miles away in Tokyo, at a shrine known as Higurashi Shrine, a deep blue thread of magic wound its way across the courtyard to the young woman sitting next to the giant tree, the Goshinboku. The magic thread absorbed itself in the woman's body, and her eyes snapped open as her body tensed. Her eyes were the same color as the power. As suddenly as she tensed, she relaxed again. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, then she opened them again to reveal eyes of faded blue.

"This is the seventh time these past months," she whispered to herself. "I have reason to believe it's by the same man, and I know it's not KoEnma. He's smart enough to not watch that video," a memory came unbidden to her mind, of when she first met KoEnma and Enma.

_"Kagome-sama, Miroku-sama, Sango-sama. Please take a seat," Enma gestured in front of his desk, and we all sat down. None of us knew why we were there, or why Enma would even summon us. Especially after what had just happened._

_He looked at me first, "Kagome-sama, please do not be on such guard. I am not here to relieve you of your duty. I am here to offer all of you a proposition."_

_"What kind of proposition?" Miroku asked the question we were thinking._

_KoEnma smiled, "To grant you all your deepest wish, since your jewel cannot."_

_"You will all be together forever."_

_"What's the catch?"_

_"We need a favor..."_

"Nee-chan! I'm ready to go to the park now!" the voice of her little brother said to her, as she looked up to see him running towards her with his soccer ball.

She smiled sadly at him, as he ran to her, "Sorry Souta-otou... But I have to go talk with an old friend about something very important." She ruffled his hair, "You can still go to the park and play with your friends, and tomorrow I promise to come with you, and I'll even play soccer with you."

Souta pouted, "Fine.. And remember: you promised!" He said as he ran down the shrine steps.

Kagome watched him go with a bit of a rueful smile, "I won't forget... but you can't be involved in this." She stood up and walked over to the Goshinboku. Her hand reached out to touch the spot where Inuyasha had been sealed, "Take me to KoEnma," she whispered as her hand went through the tree, soon followed by the rest of her body.

* * *

Her hand was the first thing to appear in KoEnma's office, and it was followed by her body. Koenma watched in awe as she seemingly stepped into his office and he had a feeling that her appearance was not going to be a courtesy visit. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Kagome-sama?"

"When were you going to tell me that my video was no longer in your care, as I had left it?" she stared him down.

She had the desired effect on him as he began to fidget, "Well... I was going to tell you when we found out who stole it. I've already begun to put my detectives on the case after I impress on them the severity of the situation."

"I see," Kagome replied deep in thought and KoEnma knew he had been let off the hook. "Someone's been getting close to the barrier, did you know?"

KoEnma nodded his head, "We believe it's the same person that has Chapter Black... How many times has it been viewed?"

"Only seven, by the same person, however I can always sense someone different near him each time."

"This is not looking good..."

"Keep me posted. When you know who it is, tell me so I can do the job myself."

"Wait-," KoEnma reached out, but she had already left again. He sighed as he reminded himself that that was just how she was, and how she had been for the past five hundred years.

* * *

The young leader of the Reikai Tantei stood immobile in the dark room. The only light there was was pointed at him from behind, and his opponent was holding him immobile by standing on his shadow. His deep eyes narrowed in anger, "Just what do you get for keeping me like this?"

"Something your little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend, Urameshi," his blond hair enemy mocked him as he casually leaned against the pillar behind him.

The sound of the door opening made Yusuke break eye contact with the opponent in front of him to see one of his lackeys, who reminded him of Kuwabara, come in carrying a young boy with soulless brown eyes. "Where do you want this kid, Kido?"

"Place him in the corner for her, Yana," he jerked his head towards the corner to Yusuke's left. "Well, Urameshi, looks like your friends just arrived. Yana, go greet them with Kaito."

Yana placed the boy in the corner, and took his leave, as Yusuke started to wonder just what the hell was going on. "So, who's the kid?"

"None of your business. Our boss needed us to get him coz we're gonna have a special guest over," Asato told him, before they both settled down to wait and see just how this would play out.

* * *

On the other side of town, a short messenger left Higurashi Shrine moments before Kagome stepped back into the ningenkai. The sun had set about an hour ago, considering she decided to catch up with Botan before coming back to her shrine. Her thoughts of tucking her brother in to bed were dashed as she noticed a note taped to her front door. Curious, she pulled it off and scanned it. Her eyes flashed angrily at the contents, and she unconsciously crumpled the paper. She turned around, and headed for the well house to pick up a few weapons, the words of the note never leaving her mind.

_'We know who you are, and to assure your appearance-  
We have your little brother with us.  
Be at Rokurokubi Estate by eleven o'clock,  
Or your brother will suffer a most horrible fate.'_


	3. A Touch of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Three: A Touch of Fate?**  
_

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the Rokurokubi Estate minutes before the appointed time. Her trusty bow and quiver were slung over her shoulder, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Her anger still simmered beneath the surface, no one touched her little brother and lived, especially someone trying to use him in any way. She made a promise to herself when she came back that her little brother would not be dragged into the world she knew. Souta deserved to keep his innocence.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. Quickly, she hid on the other side of the wall surrounding the estate. She had no idea if they were friend or foe, and she had enough experience to know she didn't want to find out the hard way. First, she had to find out where her little brother was, then she could extract revenge.

"It seems it was made by an unknown artist.. He died a few years ago, since then the house has remained uninhabited," Kagome could hear a male say to his comrades. It was rough, enough so that she knew he was a fighter. That type of voice could only really come about by taking one too many hits to the throat. From his words alone, she could tell that they had most likely been drawn to this house as well. Fleetingly, she wondered if someone they knew had been kidnapped as well.

Another thing that told her they were not her little brother's kidnappers was the aura of one of the ferry guides she knew all too well. Botan was a dear friend of hers and would never harm a hair on her brother's head. But still, Kagome stayed hidden from them. When going into unknown territory, it was always best to send someone else in to scout.

As they neared the house, Kagome followed them at a distance so they wouldn't notice her. However, it was too far away to hear what they were saying. Once they went inside, Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. A note was nailed to it, and she knew this is what they had been discussing before going in.

_Whomever  
enters this  
house must  
never say the  
Word "Hot"..._

* * *

As soon as they entered the estate, they were hit with an overwhelming heat. Against the cold night air from outside, steam rose out of the room. Already sweat was forming on all their brows in the face of such intense heat.

"Erps.. What's this? It's really h..."

"Do not pronounce the 'word'!" Kurama covered Botan's mouth before she could finish saying the word they had been warned against. Realization dawned in her eyes as she nodded her head.

As Kurama uncovered her mouth, Hiei spoke up, "Kurama did you notice?"

"Yes. The moment we came in... It's like we entered a totally absurd space."

"Welcome!" An unknown voice said to them, before a young man stepped out into the open. The uniform he wore was very familiar to Kurama.

As his features became more distinguishable, Kuwabara said, "This guy?! He was with the three guys who approached Yusuke!!"

"Kaito..!!"

"What?! You know this guy?" Kuwabara asked after Kurama's exclamation. The recognition in the human fox's voice and eyes was cause for alarm. No one in their everyday lives was supposed to know anything about their darker, heroic escapades.

"We're at the same college, we're not really friends. And of course, he's not supposed to know about the existence of Yusuke or any of us," Kurama replied, before turning his full attention to his classmate. "Tell me, how did you know about us? Why did you kidnap Yusuke?" His second question was cold and unforgiving.

" 'Someone' informed us.. We've been told that you won the Ankokou Tournament.. Minamino, you're amazing, not only are you for studies, but you also have great powers," Kaito responded, sitting down in one of the available seats. His voice held a hint of admiration, but was more resentful than anything. "Don't you wanna make a demonstration? I'd like to see you manipulating plants." Kurama's only response was to level a cold glare on him. "What's with the evil look! We never saw you like that at the college. I recently discovered that I have a strange power. I'd like to measure my powers... That's why I invited you to come here."

"He's making fun of us?! I'll show him... Retard, do you know who you're messing with?" Hiei's patience was already at its end from being roped into saving Yusuke, and now, for this human to be so cocky. It was more than Hiei could take, and his sword already found itself cleared of its scabbard.

Kaito's response was to pull out a book, and begin reading. "I'd like to see... But you'll be wasting your time."

"Shut up!!" Using his speed, Hiei rushed towards the arrogant human, intent on cutting him down a peg or two with his sword. However as his sword came down towards him, an unseen power protected Kaito and his sword broke in half.

Everyone watched in shock as the severed end of Hiei's sword fell uselessly to the ground. "You see..." was Kaito's only response to Hiei's failed attempt.

"What does it mean?" Hiei asked, his eyes shadowed as he stared as his broken sword. "My sword broke even before it reached him."

"This room is a world where only powers have strength. Here you won't have a choice but to fight according to our rules."

"Rules... Like the paper at the entrance," Kurama spoke as he came to the realization of what that paper really was.

"That's right! One day I noticed that I was able to create a strange space around me. In this space, physical violence won't work against anything... Hiei, you may be a master of the sword and magic... But in my territory, you're like an ant."

"Hiei, watch out, he's provoking you!" Hiei glared at Kaito, contempt clear in his face as he ignored Kurama's words. "Hiei!!"

"So what?! The word 'Hot' should do something to me?! If I say 'Hot' you believe you can kill me?!"

"Too bad... You talk too much..." As soon as those words left Kaito's mouth, the soul that inhabited the body of everyone and thing left Hiei. If they could not see his soul actually leave, the dimming of his eyes as the spark that had made him, him disappeared. His body could no longer move or function, forever held in place by muscles that could no longer move. The soul that had once given life to Hiei fled to Kaito's hand, an unwilling captive. "One who says the forbidden word, has his soul stolen... Now I've got two hostages. Urameshi is on the first floor. The soul of Hiei is in my hand. So? Do you flee? Or do you prefer to fight?"

That was the last straw for Kagome who had watched the entire thing take place through a crack in the door. She was not as foolish as them to rush headlong into a situation where she knew nothing of the enemies strength or weakness. Time had taught her much, and she was no longer the foolish girl she once was. In one swift movement, she had her bow in her hands pulled taunt with an arrow. With one kick, the doors flew open and her arrow flew true, embedding itself in the spine of his book.

The remaining four turned their attention towards her, wondering how her arrow could have made it so close to Kaito whereas Hiei's sword couldn't even get that close. "Ah, so you finally decided to show yourself?"

"Give back his soul. You have no right to take that from a person."

"I'm afraid I can only do that if they defeat me."

"And if I defeat you?"

"That won't be necessary. We are not here to fight you, our territories and rules don't affect you. Yana will take you to see our boss who will have your answers," Kaito said as he motioned to the back, where a tall guy stood waiting. Kagome lowered her bow, and glanced at them all.

"Fine. But know this, if I find out one of their souls have been damaged, I will be coming for you."

Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara watched as she walked away from there, and closer to their own goal. Before they could ask any questions about her or what had been said between them, Kaito brought their attention back to the soul he held, "On my territory anyone who says the taboo word will lose his soul. Even if he's the most valorous warrior..."

* * *

The man, she remembered his name was Yana, took her through three doors before leading her up one of the seven staircases. The house seemed odd, but she could already tell these people behind her being there, whoever they all were, had powers she had never seen the likes of. The ability to steal one's soul by uttering the "taboo" word, it was frightening to the point that she didn't want to think on it. Kagome could only hope that demon's soul would be returned, she knew what it was like to have your soul stolen.

She waited as he knocked on the door, and they were bid to enter. Their conversation, if they had one, was lost on her. From the spotlight, she could make out a crumpled body on the far side of the room. Kagome knew that body all too well. With a cry she ran over to the body of her younger brother, trying to hold back her tears and anger.

The three men in the room watched as she gathered her brother in her arms and brushed the hair out of his face. At the sound of her unforgiving voice, they all winced, "Who took my brother's soul?"

"Look, we've done nothing to him. That's how we found him. If you go into the back, our boss can explain everything."

"I'm getting tired of hearing that," Kagome stood with her brother in her arms, and headed through the back door despite her words. She wanted answers, and someone to pay.

"Who the hell is she?"

Kido, the last of the trio who abducted Yusuke, shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Yusuke's question. "Yana, go back down and make sure everyone's playin' nice... Can't have things getting outta hand."

Yusuke strained against the power holding him immobile, wishing desperately to have his hand free so he could give the guy in front of him a good sucker punch. "I said: Who. The hell. Is she?"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Urameshi. I could suffocate you by blocking your mouth and nostrils! You're at my mercy..."

"In this case, what are you waiting for? I'd rather die than staying like this!"

"Don't be impatient. We'll wait for your friends first."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since she had come into this room. It was amazing how time could fly when the world was at stake. She hugged her brother's body closer to herself, waiting for the chance to leave and head back home. It seemed as if once again she would have to help save the world, and her little brother was one of the first casualties. How she would explain this to their mother, she didn't know yet.

Much had been explained by the famous Master Genkai, a woman she had heard about from KoEnma and Botan. Perhaps she should have stuck around a bit longer and listened to what KoEnma had to say. Maybe if she had, Souta wouldn't have been... No, she couldn't think like that. What she had to focus on now was getting to Mushiyori Town, killing whoever watched Chapter Black, and stopping the tunnel to the makai from opening anymore.

But even she realized it may already be too late to close the tunnel. Her hand ran through her brother's hair. In order to keep there from being more casualties, she would do what it took to keep their dark plot from coming to fruition.


	4. A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Four: Yakusoku**  
_

* * *

From the shadows behind them, she watched and listened as they all were filled in with what was happening. Thankfully Master Genkai was around to knock some sense into all of their heads, to make sure they all didn't go rushing blindly into another situation, one that would most definitely get them killed. Staying in the shadows a little longer, she took in their entire group dynamic, wanting to know more about the ones she would end up fighting alongside. It wouldn't do for her to go rushing blindly into anything with them either, even though she already had, for the most part.

Kagome owed them a debt, albeit a small one, but a debt nonetheless. They had found her brother's body and they had left her know about it. Hardly anyone would do that, especially in these times. Humans had grown far too selfish and proud to stoop to helping one of their own. But she only had herself to blame for that, she did help create the world they were now living in, and she would fight to the death to protect it.

Seeing the perfect opportunity to slip in, she adjusted her brother's body on her back and stepped into their view. "I must agree with Master Genkai, we all should head home and get some sleep. Tomorrow will find us heading to Mushiyori City to deal with this problem."

She almost smirked as she could feel the tension rise and heated glares on her back. She knew what she said would get their hackles up, after all nearly every male of the fighter persuasion had issues with taking orders from a woman.

"What the hell, she's coming too?!"

"Quiet dimwit! Of course she's coming, why else would we have told her to show up!?"

The kitsune and the other four humans merely stared at her strangely. Only three of them knew something about her and the role she would be playing, while the rest knew nothing about her. They were right to be leery of her. Interrupting the argument that was about to escalate, she said, "The people you are after... They now have two things that belong to me.. And by the time these three weeks are up, I will have them both returned. The more help I get the better, especially since we will be going up against seven people of unknown strength and origin."

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk away, "Master Genkai... Who is she?"

Genkai only smirked in response, "She is Higurashi Kagome. You'll all be getting to know her better in the coming time."

* * *

She felt a little bad about breaking into her own house, but really, this just wasn't a night to spend outside. All she wanted was to spend her time with her family, peacefully. That meant no demon attacks, no humans trying to destroy the kekkai barrier between realms, no thieves stealing Chapter Black, nothing strange. But she guessed that was asking for just a little too much. She should've just been happy with the no demon attacks part of it, but no... She just had to go wishing for more. And this was what happened.

Kagome placed her little brother gently onto the couch, treating him as if he were sleeping, instead of a soulless body. He would get his soul back, she vowed on her life that she would get it back from whoever had the audacity to even think of taking his soul. Her hand gently brushed his hair out of his face. If only she had gone to the park with him as she promised! If only she hadn't decided to go see KoEnma... If only, if only.. Was she really this pathetic that she could only think over what she should have done instead of what she should be doing? Like how to explain this to Mama, for instance.

"Kagome-chan?" Speaking of Mama, who had the best timing in the world. Kagome spun around, facing the tired, but understanding face of the woman who would forever and always be her mother, she found the tears hard to keep back. The older woman looked behind Kagome to see the lifeless body of her only son laying on the couch. Mechanically she made her way over to the couch, sitting down beside her youngest child's side. "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure, but I know someone stole his soul," Kagome paused at her mother's gasp. "I met up with KoEnma's group, who found him and I'm joining them in hunting down some men who are trying to kill off the humans. All the evidence is pointing that one of them stole his soul.."

"Why though? Souta doesn't have powers, he's just a normal boy!"

Kagome looked away, trying hard to keep more tears from falling. "Probably to get to me, to send me a message... God, I wish I went to the park with him!"

Pushing aside her own grief for a moment, the mother of Kagome and Souta enveloped her eldest in a hug, conveying all the love and comfort she could. "Don't start blaming yourself... You couldn't have known anything.. I have the utmost faith in your abilities to bring back our Souta.."

"I swear I will bring him back Mama.."

"I know.. I know, sweety... How long will you be gone?"

After a few sniffles, Kagome answered, "I won't be any longer than three weeks.. That's how long we all have."

The elder of the two nodded her head in acceptance, she had long ago come to terms with what her daughter had to do.


	5. And It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Five: Et On Commence...**  
_

* * *

The town of Mushiyori City was nothing they had been expecting. If they had been more normal, nothing would seem out of place because in essence nothing was. People went on with their daily lives, the sun still rose in the East and set in the West, nothing was out of place. But to those gifted with any amount of spiritual powers, it was a very different story. Ominous winds blew throughout the town, makai bugs were everywhere, and soon it would only be a matter of time before low-class demons started popping up everywhere. It was a truly depressing sight, to see a town so close to being taken into the darkness, and yet... Only a few people noticed.

However, this was just the way the world had to be. This was the way it was and had been for so long, and Kagome did everything she could to keep it like this. Even though, at times like these, she half-heartedly wished humans and demons had never been separated. Then perhaps, things like this wouldn't happen on an almost regular basis.

"It sucks," Yusuke brought them all out of their thoughts. They had split into two groups upon first entering the city to better find information, and she decided to go with Genkai's group of the aforementioned Reiki master, Yusuke, Asato, and Yana. She had no desire to go close to the barrier or the hallway unless she absolutely had to. "I didn't believe that it was this far."

Kagome gestured to the bugs all over the city. "Humans don't see any of this. Otherwise they all would panic, and most likely hasten it along." Being around so much demonic energy, even though they were bugs, brought a familiar shiver of power throughout her body. It had been far too long since she last had been able to use her hama no reiryoku.

Behind Kagome and Genkai, Asato held Yusuke back just a little bit. "What do you think of the ambiance of this city?"

"I don't care. It's filled with insects here!" The young detective scoffed, angrily wishing he could swat at the 'invisible' bugs.

Asato agreed, "True, it's despondent here, there's nothing here to have fun. I always said that one day I'd leave here. But it may be strange to you... I want to defend this city. To know there's an asshole who's enjoying this view... It disgusts me." That was one thing Yusuke could agree with; people who took enjoyment in sadistic things such as this, they were truly deserving of the death they would get. "I was born here. I won't let anyone destroy this city."

"I understand how you feel, but no haste!" Genkai effectively cut off their conversation before any of them could feel inspired to rush blindly into a battle they didn't need. "Keep in mind that with this power, the danger is really present."

"Kurama and the others went to see the hole, I hope they're OK. It's like the headquarters of the enemy," mused Yusuke. Kagome's eyes softened at hearing the genuine concern in his voice, it was more than obvious he was someone who valued the lives of his friends.

Yet she still had to laugh at the jab Genkai took at him, "Unlike you, Kurama is a cautious and considerate boy."

"I see that confidence rules!" Yusuke shouted before rounding on the newest member of the group, Kagome. "And you! Where do you get off at laughing at my expense!? You're the one who was too scared to go near the hole!"

The young woman only sighed and rolled her eyes, even though he was partially correct, "Just because I decided to opt out and stay with the only person I could probably hold a decent conversation with does not mean I was scared to go near the hole. Ever stop to think that maybe we might find out more in the city than snooping close to their hideout?"

He only glared at her, angry that she had managed to keep her cool. She was too much like Kurama for his tastes. "Feh, whatever!" Kagome turned away and walked ahead of them, his manner of speaking was far too similar to Inuyasha's for her liking.

The three young men behind her were tempted to ask what was wrong with her and, possibly, get some answers out of her about who she was, but a familiar power flowed over them before they could. Kagome looked behind her curiously as she heard Genkai ask them if they felt something. Those strange new powers that were appearing were something she couldn't sense, for some reason.

"Yes, it's like we entered someone's territory," Kagome looked at the two natives of the town curiously, and Asato was kind enough to explain further. "As long as nobody uses his power, we should feel nothing! If we feel something, it means that someone is using his power not far from here."

Their attention was drawn to Yusuke, who was standing at the entrance to a bar, or rather a mahjong club meeting place. "This place seems fishy.. Nothing ventured, nothing gained! Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Mushiyori, the group Kurama headed had finally come across what was supposed to be the entrance to the hallway of darkness. However what they saw instead was nothing. "Are you sure that the hole is here? It seems like a common vacant lot," Kuwabara asked the question on everyone's mind. There was nothing around them to even indicate that a tunnel to the makai was opening. "Are you sure that this guy is in the center of this hole? There's nothing here! Not even the shadow of a magician!"

The kitsune avatar was the first one to answer as the rest where still trying to figure out answers on their own. "When you artificially enlarge the hallway, a circle is formed... Normally he must be in the center of this circle, it has to be here."

"If we can't find him on the surface, he must be," Kaito took up the explanation here, as everyone came to the same conclusion together, "underground!?"

A figure hiding out in the shadows behind them watched their dynamics, and as they reached an agreement that there was nothing left to be found out here unless they wanted to get into trouble they didn't need. It was his job to follow them, and wait for his chance to strike.

* * *

Later that day found Kagome and the group she was with as Daikyo Hospital. The mind-reader they picked up in the Mahjong Bar had a rather nasty encounter with the man they could now confirm as the leader of the group they were looking for. Kagome knew he was also the one who had been watching her video repeatedly, seven thin strands of ki immediately tightened as his gaze settled over them.

"He said: 'With the seven of us, we'll dig a tomb for everybody.' And the seven words: Dark Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor and Sea Man," Murata, the mind-reader, spoke up after a moment of uneasy silence. They were all lucky the wound to his head wasn't too serious, otherwise all this information would have been lost. "It's about the only information... The rest were just murderous thoughts, but I'd like you to leave me alone from now on. I don't want to die."

Kagome nodded her head as the others walked a little ways away to discuss what they had been told. "Of course, you've been a great help to us. I am just sorry you ended up being injured in the process."

"The seven words... They must be their nicknames."

"Most likely," Genkai agreed with them as Kagome rejoined them.

"Those nicknames must probably have a link to their unique powers," the miko saw this as her chance to jump in. They were her prey as well, so for now it would be best to let them in on her internal thinking. "We can already assume that 'Gate Keeper' is the one enlargening the hallway.. And 'Dark Angel' is probably the leader's nickname, since it was mentioned first.."

The others nodded their head in agreement, it all did seem very logical. It was also infuriating to know so much already, but it still wasn't enough to figure anything out. Genkai turned to her student, "Yusuke, you didn't chase him? I'm surprised. Have you matured a little?"

Said student looked away, thinking about the brief encounter. "I wasn't able to do it. I understood it immediately, we better watch out with this guy. He had a cynical gaze.. The kind of guy who waits blankly for his prey. I felt that if Toguro was upright, this guy looked rather deceitful."

"I think you're right. I felt the same thing. I'd say even more, he's the kind who'll reveal himself at the last instant. He will show his power only to finish off his victim."

Kagome shivered as an uneasy feeling gripped her heart. She had lived far too long to discount her feelings, and right now they were telling her to get out of the hospital. "I think someone should let the others know of this. None of these people will know I'm with you or to even look for me, so I'll go. If anyone's watching, they'll tail you guys."

Genkai nodded in acceptance before Yusuke could mouth off. "You're right. You'll be our liaison since no one would know you're with us."

"What the hell, hag!? You're just going to let her go off like that!? I don't know about you, but usually when someone refuses to speak about their unknown past it's not a sign to trust that person!"

The old reiki master reached out and slapped her pupil upside his head. "Just because she doesn't speak of her past doesn't mean it's unknown."


	6. The Truth: Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Six: The Truth: Revealed**  
_

* * *

Two days later found them seeing the familiar streets and buildings of Tokyo again. A few hours after Kagome left Yusuke's group and met up with Kurama's, they managed to meet up, and get snippets of information before splitting again. It seemed as if Kagome's bad feeling had turned out to be correct, and she was lucky she left when she did. There was nothing she could do against humans who were not connected to Chapter Black, no matter the power they wielded. For the first time in a very long time, she felt useless, and helpless to guard the video she had been charged with. To do her duty, she would have to rely on the strength and power of the reikai tantei and his friends.

Despite the desperate situation they found themselves in two days ago, they were all thankful they had friends who could keep their cool. With the police looking for those involved in the Daikyo Hospital incident, they had to be extra cautious to not draw attention to themselves. Though it seemed hard to do especially when Kagome and Kurama realized their group was being tailed by one of the remaining six.

When they reached Tokyo, they all agreed to go about their daily lives as if nothing had happened so as not to draw attention to themselves. They would meet up only when more information had become available, as waiting was all they really could do. It was on the second day, the worst news reached Kagome's ears.

The days at the shrine passed by with a false sense of peace. The ignorance of humans was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they would never know the dangers that threatened their existence, and that was also their curse. Even at the shrine, most would take solace in the sound of the swaying leaves and branches of the ancient Goshinboku, never knowing it was an ominous wind causing them to move. It was the ominous wind that worried Kagome deeply, it spoke of impending disaster and painful decisions.

"Kagome-san," She turned away from the Goshinboku and towards the familiar voice. The power and youki that flowed through him was muted on the shrine grounds, the purity in the air covering up any imperfections.

"So, there is news, then?" She asked in return, leading him over to a nearby bench, away from the ears of the shrine-goers.

A nod in return was her answer as they waited for others to move away a little further. "I just came back from speaking to KoEnma, and Botan is most likely informing Yusuke and Kuwabara as well.. Based on our observations, there is only a week left at most."

Kagome sighed heavily, leave it to Reikai to make that horrible of a miscalculation. "And just how did they manage to be so off-the-ball with their earlier estimation?"

The avatar chuckled, he had had the same reaction when KoEnma told him that. "The circle they believed to be the opening was above ground, and was not the true opening. Kaito and myself figured out that it must be taking place underground.."

"Which would make the actual hallway much larger than they originally thought."

"Yes, it's at least 1.7 kilometers in diameter."

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I guess we don't have as long as we originally thought.. And if Reikai gives it a week, I'll have to give it only a few days."

"That's if we're lucky," Kurama agreed. "There is some good news though, they've pinpointed the entrance. It's a cave near where we were looking."

"At least they're not entirely incompetent," She mused to herself, looking once again back at the tree.

From the corner of his eye, Kurama took in her profile, trying to piece together just who she was. Unlike Yusuke, he had faith in her because Genkai was not the woman who easily trusted anyone. And yet, she trusted this young woman who still remained a mystery to them all. "I've been wondering since we 'met' at the Rokuro Mansion, what happened to that young boy you carried out?"

Her eyes met his, and for the first time he saw beyond the front she put up to the sadness deep within them. "I suppose it's only fair, I know so much about all of you, yet you know so little of me... That boy is Souta, my younger brother. Genkai and her three newer students found him in the park in that comatose state. He had his soul stolen."

"Then shouldn't you be off looking for whoever stole his soul? With each moment that passes, it'll be harder to reunite it with his body."

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped at him before sighing, letting her anger leave her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I have reason to believe the one who stole his soul might be one of the ones you are tracking down."

At seeing the guarded look once again return to her eyes, hiding her emotions once again from her view, he knew he would find out no more about her today. If he had a younger sibling, he knew he would be reacting in the same way. There was something precious about familial ties that forced nearly everyone to do what they could to protect them. Standing up, he left a slip of paper next to her, "We all should meet up tomorrow at Yusuke's to plan out our next move now that we know more."

She nodded her head, picking up the paper that held Yusuke's address on it, "I'll be there." Hearing the determination in her words, and knowing her motivation allowed him to leave the shrine with his curiosity half-satiated.

* * *

The next day found her sitting in Yusuke's bedroom with aforementioned male and Kurama. Not much was spoken between them as they waited for the one codenamed Sea Man to awaken. For once it seemed like they were getting some luck on this case with his capture. It was almost surprising to Kagome to know it had been Kuwabara that brought down the young man. And now both of them were still sleeping, trying to recover from their wounds and the lost energy.

The time spent waiting passed painfully slow for Kagome since the silence that surrounded them was oppressive. Her and Kurama didn't know each other well enough to have a normal conversation, and Yusuke didn't trust her at all. She couldn't blame him since she was keeping her past and all her reasons for tagging along a secret. Though she had a feeling that as soon as Sea Man woke up, she would end up being forced to reveal most of her past.

And as if on cue, the young man shot up, his awareness coming back to him as he felt the pain of his wounds. She watched as Yusuke pulled a chair out before straddling it backwards, "Hi!"

"Where am I?"

"In my bedroom," Yusuke replied before jerking a thumb over in her and Kuwabara's direction, "I spent time looking for him and finally found him in front of my house with four people on his back."

That information didn't seem to sit too well with Mitarai, Sea Man, in fact, it seemed to make him angrier. "The three others are safe, they talked about you," Kurama told him, watching as the anger became more and more pronounced on his features. "Next, we made them forget all that happened."

"Now, you're gonna tell us everything. No use hiding anything, Yana is with us..."

Mitarai's glare only increased, knowing he had been backed into a corner. To Kagome, it seemed more like his anger and feelings where just the product of disillusionment. She knew the moment she stepped into the room and saw him that he was one of the ones who had viewed Chapter Black recently. The intensity of his feelings only made it all the more obvious to her, if his words didn't. "In fact... We shouldn't have the right to live."

Yusuke and Kurama shared a look of slight confusion, while Kagome sat up straighter. "Who 'we'? Your friends?"

"I'm talking about mankind! If you watch that tape I'm sure you'll agree with me."

"A videotape? Which one?"

"The one named 'Chapter Black.' You'll know all the horrible things people do."

The confusion on Kurama's face was quickly replaced by shock, "Chapter Black? Impossible!"

However, Yusuke was still confused. As would be most, since Chapter Black was only known in very select groups. "Kurama? You know of that tape?"

"It's a videotape taken from the archives of darkness... A secret document that shows all the horrible things humans did. I know Hiei wanted it. There are thousands of hours of dreadful things... I knew that document exists... But I didn't think it would have a link with this story... Things are getting clearer."

The calm voice of Kurama was a stark contrast to the outburst that followed by Mitarai. "You don't know what the humans did, that's why you're still playing heroes! If you could have watched that tape, it would change your mind. Humans don't deserve to live!"

"Yeah... So what... So what!? Is that why humans should end up as meat for monsters!?"

"Yes!" The pure belief in his voice as he said that one word shocked Yusuke and Kurama, they had no clue as to how much Chapter Black could completely change a person. That tape could turn even the most human-loving creature into someone who wanted nothing more than to bathe in the blood of humans as they eradicated the entire species.

"And you think watching a video gives you the right to play God? To decide who's deserving of life and who isn't?" Kagome smoothly cut in, bringing their attention to her.

"Th, that voice... It's you, from Chapter Black," For the first time they actually saw fear creep into his eyes as he looked upon the woman they knew hardly anything about. The confusion Yusuke and Kurama had felt earlier came back as they watched her nod her head in agreement with his words. "You're the one in the beginning, throughout most of the tape..."

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, "What the hell is this kid talking about!?"

Kagome chuckled humorlessly, "_You have this one chance to turn off this video and return to your normal life. If you fail to heed this warning, know that I will find you and kill you for daring to view this video... So I see you've decided to be brave... Welcome to Chapter Black._ You should've heeded my warning because this is exactly the reason why any who view that tape must die."

"Another reason why you're in this with us, Kagome-san?" Kurama narrowed his eyes at her, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, Chapter Black is a video that should have never been made, but it was. It follows my own journey, and I suppose because of the times and the fact that me and my comrades had grown used to the bloodshed and two-faced nature of people that it didn't bother us... But humans these days, they can't understand or grasp it. So the ones that are unfortunate enough to watch it are the ones I end up having to kill. There were seven of them who watched it, he bears the trace of my ki that I implanted in the video to latch onto all viewers," Kagome explained, causing Yusuke and Kurama to wonder at how many she ended up having to kill to save them from themselves. "But of course, I do try to help them come to terms with what they saw... But none have been able to, so they have to die to prevent something like this."

Mitarai glared at her, "You lived through it, and yet you're trying to save them!? Humans don't deserve it! You saw as children lined up waiting to be killed! And the pleased look on a torturer's face as he thought about his next victim! It was your face we saw as your son died right in front of you, killed by humans, and you still want to save them!?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just looked out the window as Kurama and Yusuke began to understand a little more about her. For the first time since meeting her, Yusuke felt as if he understood her, even if just a little bit. Turning to address Mitarai, he said, "You know, I asked Kuwabara...why he saved you. Do you know what he answered? He told me you were looking like someone waiting for help... I laughed a lot at that time. But... Now looking at you, I understand what he meant, and I understand why she goes out of her way to protect and save people like you. She could just kill you, you know, hell, she probably has more reason than you to destroy the ningenkai, yet she tries to save people like you for the same reason as Kuwabara."

Right in front of them, they watched as his anger turned to shock before it dissolved into tears. After seeing him hold onto his anger and bitterness since he woke up, it was disconcerting to see him break down. "When I sleep, I see that video in my dreams... I start up and see all those dead people around me. Like I was the one who killed them... I feel guilty and ashamed to live.. I don't know what to do... I'm getting mad... I would've liked to be told what to do... Shit, I'm fed up. I'm fed up..."

"I think he needs to rest now," Kagome softly spoke from behind them. They could only nod their heads in agreement before she left the room.

They watched as she left the apartment all together, both of them understood her need to be alone for the moment. Some bad memories had to come up as they spoke about the tape, and as Mitarai threw a few of the more horrible facts in her face. But they had faith that she would return, right before they needed her help.


	7. Her Past

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Seven: Her Past**  
_

* * *

Knowing the danger that could possibly be close by, Kagome only went a couple of blocks away. She just had to get away from them and the memories they were bringing back of all that had happened in her past. The looks on their faces as some of her past was revealed were enough to make her want to start crying like Mitarai did. He was lucky that he only had to watch and not actually live through what happened on that tape. She truly hated what Chapter Black did to people, but she had yet to be able to destroy it. The only time she had it in her possession was the first time she ever saw it and implanted some of her ki into it. That was before she knew exactly what it did to people. Five-hundred years of watching over that tape made her wish she could go back in time and destroy it when she had the chance to.

It was amazing how much regret could pile up in five-hundred years. And all because of one decision, really. Enma knew what he was doing when he summoned her, Sango and Miroku to Reikai shortly after all that happened and offered them a deal. A chance to be together. It was too good to be true, and they should have realized that. Instead, they allowed their grief to dictate their decision. They agreed to offer up their spirits to strengthen their barriers. Kagome became the power source for the barrier that separated Ningenkai from Makai; Sango, the barrier between Makai and Reikai; and Miroku strengthened the barrier between Reikai and Ningenkai. They were together forever, but they also weren't.

She was only allowed to separate from the barrier now because this was her true time, and she demanded she be able to spend time with her family. Now because of her decision, it seemed as if it played right into her enemy's hands. It left the barrier weak enough for this to happen. And on top of it, they were using Chapter Black to recruit people. Kagome had to wonder how things would have been if she had said "No" to Enma's and KoEnma's offer.

But no one would ever know. She had been stupid and allowed her grief over Inuyasha choosing Kikyou and Shippou's death to cloud her mind. That one decision cause all of this to happen. It was only right she do something to stop it. Perhaps this time, she would be in possession of Chapter Black long enough to right one mistake and destroy it. She wanted no more blood on her hands.

Kagome's attention snapped back towards Yusuke's apartment as an unprecedented amount of power caught her attention. It was the same whisper of power she felt in Mushiyori City, and it held seven traces of her ki in it as well. The person she had been looking for, and the person KoEnma's team were after was making his appearance. She quickly turned around and ran back to the apartment, needing to confirm something before he left or was killed. Though, with the amount of power he was giving off, she had a feeling it would take a miracle for the latter to happen.

The scene she came upon was only a little surprising. Surprising because she knew Yusuke to be powerful, yet the man in front of her barely had a hair out of place. Stepping forward more, causing everyone to look at her, she addressed the older man in front of her, "Dark Angel, I can assume?" The other man standing next to him stiffened at the same time as the one code-named Dark Angel. Kagome couldn't help smiling, it made things easier if they recognized her voice. "Did you enjoy my video?"

She watched as confusion appeared in their eyes, "What do you mean? Your video?"

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? I'm surprised..." Yet she really wasn't. Most people thought it was a video belonging to Reikai, they never knew it was truly hers. "I had been told you had the only copy of it."

She walked past them both, heading towards KoEnma and his team, as she continued to speak, "Been told that you were using it to recruit people.. Did my video serve your purpose well?" Barely giving them a chance to answer, Kagome spoke, though her voice sounded slightly bitter. "And after all, it is most sought after, my video-... Chapter Black, that is."

For the first time since walking past them, she turned to look at them. Their eyes had widened slightly in surprise at the information she had given, finally knowing that it actually belonged to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Sensui slipped back into his calm facade, "And what do you intend to do, Priestess? It's a little too late to stop our plan."

Hearing her title slip through his lips confirmed what she wanted to know. This was the person who stole her brother's soul, knowing it would draw her out. As much as she wanted to launch herself at him and punch him until she felt better, she kept her anger in check. Taking a deep breath, she continued from where she left off, "And I'm not here because I care about the realms. You can destroy them for all I care.. However," she paused, hearing a few shocked gasps from behind her. If they truly believed she meant those words, then they were fools. As if she would let them be destroyed after giving so much for them.

"You took something of great importance to me," Kagome continued, these words, however, weren't bluffs. "And getting it back is more important to me than your stupid plan. I want it back now. Go and destroy everything - or don't.. I don't care either way." While the last part may not be entirely true, she was hoping he would take the bait of her taunt.

Sensui only smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Again, what do you intend to do to make me give it back?"

"I'm getting very upset with you," her eyes narrowed, a dangerous intent flashing in them. "You should know that I will kill you for it, if I don't get it back right now."

At that point, Yusuke had heard enough and grabbed her by the shoulders before shoving her back towards Kurama. "Hell no! You can kill him after I do! Especially if your reason is over some stupid little tape."

Kagome sighed and smiled sadly, something only Kurama noticed. "It's not a tape we were talking about," Kurama barely heard her soft whisper as the sounds of fighting tried to drown it out. His eyes narrowed on her, the conversation he had with her yesterday coming to mind.

Their attention was drawn to the actual apartment building when they literally felt the ground move from the amount of power in the ki ball Sensui sent towards it. Both Kagome and Kurama stood up immediately, knowing the intent had been to kill Mitarai before he could reveal more and compromise their plans. Before they could take any action, they heard the sound of a speeding car heading straight towards them, snatching up Kuwabara. Kagome already knew Yusuke would take care of it as best he could, so she had no qualms about running up to his apartment with KoEnma and Genkai to make sure those left in there were fine.

Kagome reached the apartment with Kurama only steps behind her. While she was curious about what was happening with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sensui, she was more concerned about the people inside. With the amount of force behind his power, it would be a miracle if everyone was unharmed. The inside of the apartment was a mess, it would take a lot to get it back to how it was, and it appeared as if everyone was relatively fine.

KoEnma spoke up as Kagome rushed over to Genkai and Botan, "It's okay, they're safe. Only Botan hurt her back." Kurama sighed in relief, especially at seeing Kagome helping to heal the grim reaper.

At seeing the curious expression on Kurama's face, Botan explained further, "The explosion made the cupboard fall."

"She did that to save me," Mitarai said, his expression one of confusion and true gratitude. "The cupboard was falling on me and...she covered me with her body!"

Kagome and Botan both smiled over at Mitarai, hoping to ease some of his tension. "Don't worry, she's tough."

"Yep!"

However it only caused his confusion to grow even more. Kagome understood what was going through his mind; after viewing Chapter Black, his ideas about humans were completely backwards. Humans these days could only see the bad side of that video, never understanding why they kept going on in their quest and never seeing the little things: the random acts of kindness easily overlooked. "Why did you do that all for me!? I'm your enemy!"

Botan and Genkai looked surprised for a moment. Usually people didn't ask "Why" after being saved, and that was always that most difficult question to answer.

"Yes, why?" Genkai asked no one in particular.

"I don't really know," Botan answered truthfully. "There was an explosion. And I saw the cupboard falling on him. It was like a reflex." Everyone looked at Botan for a moment, knowing she captured the reasoning behind helping someone better than they probably could. She grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "To tell the truth: I didn't really think about it."

"We don't think when we save people," Kurama spoke up, "In those moments, you must not ask yourself questions. You're disturbed. You only saw one side of humans. If all humans were like what you think, I'd not be on their side."

The hopelessness grew in Mitarai, it was easy to tell he was close to breaking down in tears again. But he held steady and looked at Kagome, "And you?"

Kagome could tell the real question he was asking, wanting to know why she continued to save humans. Why she hadn't killed him yet as she promised in the video. "The fact that you're questioning what you saw, and that the anger you held earlier today is no longer there, you might be the first to break the hold of Chapter Black.. You just need to see more of the good side, and maybe, one day, you'll think back on what you saw in Chapter Black, and you'll be able to see the other side to it and realize what true friendship and loyalty is."

Mitarai was silent as he took in Kagome's words, seeming to play back that video already. KoEnma saw this as a good chance to speak up, "We should get out of here before the police come."

They all nodded and began to leave, but Kagome turned back to Mitarai. "Once you realize there's always more than one side, then you're free to choose whatever path you want in life... But if you don't, the next time we meet, I won't spare you."

The one once-known as Sea Man stared at the floor in shock, knowing she meant what she said. After hearing how she had killed all the ones before him for viewing the video, he realized the significance of her words. She was giving him a chance to help himself, a chance to do something to better the world instead of adding to its problems. He would be the biggest fool on the planet to let this chance pass up.

He stood up and quickly ran after them. For now, he would prove his worth by helping them get back Kuwabara. It was the least he could do for the man who saved his life in more ways than one last night. "Wait!" He called out as soon as he saw them.

Kurama and Botan turned to him, they had been expecting him to take this chance. "Wanna give us a hand?" He smiled as well and walked up to them, intent on getting them to where Itsuki would be waiting for Kuwabara.


	8. Lost in the Struggle

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Eight: Lost in the Struggle**  
_

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time they made it to the entrance to Irima's Cave in Mushiyori City. It had been so long since the last time Kagome had been this close to the barrier of Makai. She could feel how much it had weakened in her time away, and the closer she got to it, the stronger the pull to rejoin with it became. Until she had managed to right one mistake and get her brother's soul back, she couldn't rejoin with the barrier.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kagome," Kurama said lowly, "but were you talking about your brother's soul?"

Only Botan and Mitarai didn't know that her brother's soul had been stolen. Kagome had told Kurama, while Genkai, Yana and Kaito already knew. "...Yes. There's no doubt in my mind that Sensui is the one who stole it. How, I don't know or care."

Mitarai paled, he had heard Sensui and Itsuki talking about how he had stolen the soul of a priestess' brother. "Does that mean you're a priestess?"

Everyone turned to look at the one once code-named Sea Man, but Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That confirms it even more for me, since he also called me by that title. So... He really did take my brother's soul.."

"Yes," Mitarai told her truthfully. "I heard him talking to Itsuki about it, but I don't know what he did with it."

"Something isn't adding up," Genkai mused out loud.

Kurama and Kaito nodded, but everyone else seemed to be confused. "What isn't adding up?" Botan asked.

"It's too strange to be a coincidence. Stealing a soul of Kagome's younger brother, purposely watching Chapter Black repeatedly," Kaito began, and Kurama finished his thought.

"It's as if he was trying to draw you out, Kagome."

She nodded her head as she thought it over. It made sense. "Possibly.. Very possibly.."

"Ah! Look!" Botan yelled out before pointing behind them to two figures approaching quickly. They were all relieved to see their fearless leader return unharmed after taking off after Kuwabara on a bike. "Hiei is with him!"

Genkai smirked, though it held a bittersweet quality, "Looks like we're all together."

As night began to descend more on them, they discussed their situation. It would do them no good to go rushing into this final battle without trying their best to prepare for what may lie ahead. "OK, we must sum up," Mitarai said, "We got rid of Hagiri, and there are still four enemies left."

"We think they're in the cave with Kuwabara," Kurama added. "Sensui said there are two days left before the gate opening. That's four days less than what was planned."

Botan added in her own thoughts, "I believe it's Itsuki's growing power that's accelerating the process."

"Itsuki said it would be faster than what he first thought," Mitarai explained.

"Indeed, the city's state is eloquent," Kurama remarked. It wasn't that far from the truth either: it was infested with makai insects, and even low level demons were starting to appear. "Kuwabara is held prisoner. We don't have a choice: we gotta go inside."

Kagome decided to speak up, for some reason she felt a need to reassure them about their friend's safety. "From what Mitarai revealed on the way here, Kuwabara should still be alive. He'll be needed to break the seal on the barrier."

"But we can't forget that Gourmet is with them. He might swallow Kuwabara's powers, and then they won't need him," Kurama replied before turning to Mitarai. "Was there a Toguro who's been eaten?"

"Yes."

"You say eat," Yusuke asked, "but how does that happen?"

Mitarai's face was grave as he answered, "He swallows his opponent entirely. His territory is inside his body."

The lack of action finally took its toll on Hiei. He wasn't the type to spend this long discussing his enemies especially when they all fell the same way to his blade. "What's the use of staying here? We should talk about it before heading to the cave."

"Wait a minute!" Genkai shouted out, stopping them all from heading towards the entrance of Irima's Cave.

"Genkai's right," Kagome said, "We should decide who will head inside, and who will stay out to kill whatever else may come out."

"Naturally, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke will go. No need to be more, I think it would be dangerous."

Mitarai stepped forward, "Let me guide you in the cave. It's like a labyrinth in there."

Hiei glared at the traitor, having no faith to place in him. "Can we really trust you?"

He took his time in answering, knowing they had no reason to believe him at all. After all, he was the one who tried to kill Kuwabara, and ended up having a hand in his kidnapping though unintentional. It also didn't look good for him since he did betray Sensui and the others. What would stop him from betraying them? "I wanna save Kuwabara," he looked right into Yusuke's eyes as he spoke, trying to convey all his sincerity and desire.

"I believe you. Let's go."

* * *

Time spent waiting was always the most nerve-wracking. There was nothing that could be done to speed it up, and nothing to really do since you never knew when the wait may be over. That was why it came as a surprise when barely an hour later, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Mitarai emerged from the cave. A bad feeling settled over Kagome as they spoke of a territory they needed help getting past, one involving a game.

However, Botan and her stayed behind. They only needed seven people, and neither of them knew anything about video games. And someone did need to stick around outside to make sure nothing stranger happened. So they watched them leave, content only a little to be left waiting again. But when two more hours had passed and no one returned, worry started to settle in the pit of their stomachs. There were far too many bad scenarios playing through their minds.

It was, after much thought, that they both decided Kagome should go see what was wrong. Botan could handle most of what was likely to appear, and if they were caught in a territory, it wouldn't affect Kagome. After Botan told her to go, Kagome took off running, following the path of plants Kurama left behind. Her bad feeling only grew with each step she took. The fact they were dealing with a territory based on video games, and knowing that her brother was rather great at said games, made her fear the worst. If what Kurama and Kaito had said earlier to her was true, and Sensui had this all planned out, then the chance her brother's soul was used to make 'Game Master' even better at games was very real.

It was Yusuke's voice she heard first as she reached the last plant left behind by Kurama, "We can play as many times as we want until we give up. If Amanuma loses just once, he dies. Sensui chose this game on purpose..."

"Amanuma didn't know about it. Sensui hid the truth from him," this time it was Genkai's voice she heard speaking. She stood just outside the entrance of the cave, trying to catch her breath before heading in. "Sensui knew we would realize it, too... He probably thought we wouldn't be able to kill Amanuma. But Kurama is gonna get rid of Amanuma. That's why he talked to him seriously... He tried to confuse him. Without that, he wouldn't have been able to defeat him in time. He chose the most disloyal and cruel method. He didn't have a choice."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears at hearing that. She didn't want Kurama to have to kill a child, and if he held her brother's soul, she didn't want Amanuma to die either. She ran into the territory to see Kurama and Amanuma facing off, feeling the familiar soul of her brother and her own ki. At hearing Amanuma's question, she tried to run forward, but found Yusuke and Genkai holding her back. "Please, don't kill him!"

Kurama never took his eyes off of the screen, "I have no intention of losing. He knew about Sensui's project. And he played knowing the consequences."

She became even more distressed at seeing Amanuma break down. There was her little brother coming forth, he always did get scared and cry easily. "I never thought it would end up like this. I don't wanna die..." Her eyes became wide with shock as the last block tried to fall on his screen, but was unable to. It had reached the top, and so he lost the game. His life was forfeit.

The hold Yusuke and Genkai had on her loosened. Everyone was shocked to see Amanuma collapse at the same time his territory disappeared revealing only a game console next to his body. Kagome bit down on her lip when she saw a second soul leave his body and head off to Reikai. She had taken too long; his soul would never be able to rejoin with his body.

"What are you all still doing here? You still need to save your friend," Kagome spoke softly as she knelt down next to the boy who had held her brother's soul. She couldn't fault him in this, it's not like he asked for it.

"We should do as she says," Hiei said, already close to leaving. "There's nothing more we can do here."

Her sad eyes watched Mitarai lead Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei closer to their friend before turning to the three still left behind. "You all can go ahead, I'll catch up soon... I'm sure Botan's worried."

Genkai nodded, understanding her desire to be alone. While she knew Kagome didn't go out of her way to hide how she was feeling, some things were private. Mourning over little brothers was truly something private.

* * *

Her fingers kept on wiping away her tears, but for each one that she caught two more fell. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop her tears from falling. She had promised Mama that she would bring Souta back. She had promised. And she couldn't keep it. How could she ever tell Mama that Souta was not coming home ever again?

A soft hand touched her shoulder, trying to give her as much comfort as he could. "I'm truly sorry all this has happened... His death is just another blow I've had a hand in dealing you."

She sniffled and tried again to wipe away her tears, "It's not your fault... None of us could've known how things were going to play out or all that was going to happen."

"And none of it would have happened if I had not went along with my father's wished five-hundred years ago when we played off of your guilt and offered you a deal."

For the moment, it seemed as if her tears would obey and they no longer fell. She looked up at KoEnma with puffy red eyes that brought out the blue in them more. "Then if the fault truly lies with anyone, it lies with Enma. He's also the one who made Chapter Black."

KoEnma nodded, it did seem that at the heart of it all, the blame did lie with his father. "I had no idea until recently just all that that video contained... There's much I need to look into."

"See to it that you do... Too many have already become nothing more than casualties to the past," Kagome said as she looked down at the body of Amanuma. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at knowing how two lost their lives with just this one death. Had Sensui really planned everything out this much? Her fingers lightly caressed his face, and she wondered if he had a sister who would miss him. How much would his parents mourn if they found out he had died?

She was shocked when KoEnma's hand came to rest on top of her own before he grasped them and pulled them away from his face. With his other hand, he took his pacifier out of his mouth for the first time in five-hundred years. "We've taken so much from you already, Kagome. Let me give you something back."

Kagome watched as he released some of the power he had been storing in his pacifier to revive Amanuma. As color slowly came back into his pale face and his chest began to rise and fall, she really couldn't help crying. "Why?"

"I know he'll never replace your brother, but it's the best I can do. You've given so much, and all Reikai has done is take from you. Let me make it up to you in the ways that I can."

She smiled and cradled Amanuma's living body to herself. "Thank you so very much," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

He nodded in return, "You head back and let everyone know things will be alright. I'll do what I can to help." Kagome returned his nod before they went their separate ways. KoEnma to try and repair some of the damage he had a hand in causing; Kagome to, hopefully, a life she could live peacefully.


	9. Life, Reclaimed

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Chapter Nine: Life, Reclaimed**  
_

* * *

"Hey, Amanuma! What'cha doing all the way out here in Tokyo?"

The young brown-haired boy turned to look behind him at hearing a familiar voice shout at him. The only people who knew him were back in Mushiyori City, he had only been in Tokyo for a couple of weeks and didn't know too many people. Anyone he met here also wouldn't know him as Amanuma Tsukihito.

He stared at the familiar faces of a few of his classmates from back in Tokyo. They were quite a ways from Mushiyori, and it had been a long time since he saw anyone he knew from before the incident. "What are you guys doing out here?"

One of them shrugged, "We had a soccer match out here. We finished a little while ago and decided to see the arcades here."

"We haven't seen you in class for a while either. Why is that?"

Tsukihito nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well... I kinda got adopted and now live here. I got accepted into a private school."

There was an awkward pause after he said that. What could anyone say to that news? "Congratulations" wouldn't work if he liked his previous parents; "That sucks" wouldn't work if he liked these people. "Really? What's your new family like?" That seemed to be the only safe thing to say.

"They're really nice. Especially my new mom. I also have a grandfather for once, too. He's a little crazy though... And I also have a big sister, she's the best," Tsukihito said the last part more to himself. No one would understand just how much he owed his new sister. "Since you guys are in Tokyo, let's head over to my place and play some games!" He was excited and hoping they would agree.

He had never played video games with anyone his age and was actually looking forward to. So when they nodded their heads and agreed, Tsukihito could barely keep the bounce out of his steps as he led the way to the shrine he now calls home. Not many people got to have a second chance at life, especially when they were an accessory to an almost-Armageddon. And when they did, it certainly didn't come from their executioners. He would be the world's biggest idiot to screw up this chance.

In only a couple of minutes they were at the Higurashi Shrine, and Tsukihito was running up the stairs, followed closely by his old schoolmates. Passing by an old priest at the top step, Tsukihito hurriedly said, "Hi Gramps! Bye Gramps!"

The elder Higurashi managed to look up in time to see the door close behind the newest addition to the family and his friends. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Kids these days... None of them know respect."

From next to the Goshinboku another man chuckled at the antics of the revived boy. Tsukihito was doing exceptionally well given everything, and he was thankful Chapter Black had no lasting impressions on the young child. Perhaps that was just a child's natural resilience making itself known. Turning to the young woman standing not too far from him, he said, "He's doing rather well, don't you think Kagome-sama?"

She smiled softly, "He is... I'm glad for it too. Otherwise it would've been so hard to get through everything."

"How is everyone holding up?"

"Better than expected. I guess with my own adventure both Mama and Jiichan became used to the idea that myself, or even Souta, could die," Kagome sighed softly. "I think it also helps that he acts a lot like Souta did... Anyway, you still have yet to tell me all of what happened a week ago!"

KoEnma laughed; even after five-hundred years, Kagome hadn't changed much. "Given that we're talking like this, I'm sure you already know what happened."

She glared playfully at the young demi-god, "Yes, but what I want to know is who did what."

"Alright, alright," KoEnma turned to face the young woman fully. "Yusuke defeated Sensui, but it's unknown as to whether or not he died. Itsuki took him to a different dimension before he died, so they could have peace." Kagome smiled wistfully at that, anyone who knew Sensui before the incident could tell how much Itsuki loved him. It made her wish for a love that strong and beautiful, one that not even death could destroy. "But Yusuke did end up dying during the fight... One of his ancestors was a demon and activated demonic atavism."

At that Kagome had to ask: "Are you serious? That kid was already powerful enough as a human, and now as a demon, he's going to be unstoppable."

"I know," KoEnma replied. Yusuke was already seen as a threat to everyone, and would be persecuted until some things had been changed in Spirit World. "Kuwabara was the one who brought down the barrier though."

"Interesting," Kagome now knew who she owed the biggest debt to. "Does he know exactly what he did?"

The prince shook his head, "No. I didn't tell any of them that Kuwabara severed your tie to the barrier."

She smiled, "Good... It's probably for the best."

He had to agree with that logic, "Your tape actually ended up in Hiei's hands."

"I got the impression he was the type who would actually watch it instead of destroying it."

KoEnma shrugged; no one, aside from Hiei, knew the inner workings of his mind. "He's always been full of surprises."

Her hand came to rest against the bark of Goshinboku, enjoying the feel of the power that flowed through its veins. "I'm glad your team is full of surprises. I should've listened to you all those weeks ago when you tried to tell me about them, when this first happened."

"We all wish we could do things differently when we look back at the past," he spoke the truth. There were countless sayings about hindsight, and all of them were completely true. Everyone has wished to change something about the past at least once. Those instances were also helpful; they let us and others know who we were. If there was one person he knew, it was the woman before him. "If you come to Genkai's tomorrow, you'll be able to thank them all together."

* * *

The next day found Kagome standing in front of Genkai's Shrine. KoEnma truly knew her too well to know that she would want to thank them in person before they headed off to their new lives. She owed them that at the very least. In only a matter of hours, they managed to give her the reigns back to her life. For the first time in five-hundred years she could live her own life without worrying about seeing everyone she loved die. While she felt sad for leaving Sango and Miroku, she knew they would understand and be happy without her. They have had each other for five-hundred years, she wasn't needed.

She did have a new little brother that needed her more, anyway.

Nodding politely to the Spirit World Forces stationed nearby, Kagome entered the shrine to see the four people she became close to throughout the past few weeks. Kuwabara and Kurama were the first ones she spotted, their red hair made them easy to see.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were coming!"

A large grin appeared on her face, "I thought I would surprise you, Kuwabara! Am I not that good of a surprise?"

"You are always a wonderful surprise," the other red-head said, causing her to blush slightly.

"Thank you," she softly said. "And that's why I'm here, actually. I have much to thank you all for."

Yusuke gave her a teasing glance, "Gonna thank us for keeping your ass out of trouble and fights?"

Kagome glared playfully at the newly-born demon, "Ha ha ha, very funny. You know, I can purify you now that you're an actual demon."

"Pssh, You move too slow to ever be able to."

She had to laugh despite how similar he acted to Inuyasha. He wasn't exactly like him though, he had his own charm and wasn't as rough around the edges. She looked at him with bittersweet eyes, "Thank you... For doing what I would never have been able to do and defeat Sensui. I am being as sincere as I can be when I say: _Thank you_." After looking at him a moment longer, she said, "I hope you never change... You wouldn't be you if you ever did."

Yusuke was thrown off by her sudden mood change but didn't doubt the sincerity shining in her eyes, "You're welcome... And uh, thanks, I guess?"

Kagome smiled and turned to Kuwabara. Everyone was shocked when she bowed deeply to him, "I owe you the greatest debt that a simple thank you can't cover. You will probably never know how much you gave me when you brought down the barrier. But for now, all I can say is thank you."

A small blush spread across his face as she spoke. Kuwabara had never been praised in such a way, he didn't know how to react. Clearing his throat and looking everywhere but at her, he said a quick thanks.

She laughed softly, but didn't tease him. It was obvious how uncomfortable she had made him. Turning next to the member she didn't know very well at all, she also bowed to him. "And thank you as well, Hiei. You did me a great favor by destroying Chapter Black."

The diminutive demon turned away from her, not acknowledging her thanks, but saying, "My sword slipped."

Everyone laughed at that, knowing that Hiei was an expert swordsman. A slip of the sword was highly unlikely, especially in his hands. Sighing softly to herself, she turned to Kurama, "And thank you as well. You freed my brother and allowed me to have another. My family and I are beyond grateful."

The kistune smiled, "You are welcome, Kagome. I'm glad something good came from that battle."

They were all left to their own thoughts, no one knowing what to say and also fearful that it would bring them even closer to their goodbyes. Kurama broke the silence, "What are your plans from here?"

Kagome looked at each of them, realizing how all their paths were taking different turns from what they thought. That incident had changed all of their lives and put them onto a new course. She hoped it was a better one. Yet she couldn't tell the future, and she could no longer tell the past either which only left her to live in the present.

She smiled secretively, "To be honest, I don't know. Perhaps I'll go wherever the wind takes me."

* * *

_Everyone says that the past is past.  
Everyone says that the future is created by your hopes-  
With dreams and wishes...  
Everyone says that love's everlasting.  
...But what if you could only get it at the end?_

_A time when even the past embraces itself?  
When you finally see the future in your hopes and wishes and dreams?  
And a time when your heart can't be swayed by seasons?_

_...Maybe a few lucky people get to live that way.  
Yet perfection is too perfect for most... We'll see if it is for me._

_For once, I am unbound by the past.  
I'm no longer afraid to admit my desires... I can finally see the future.  
And maybe I just need to find that everlasting love._

_Now, I wish I could show you how nothing becomes everything.  
I'm sorry this won't be recorded,  
So you can see how the sun shines after even the darkest nights;  
How laughter must always follow tears  
**At The End.**_


	10. YusukeKagome

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Alternate Ending 1: Yusuke/Kagome**  
_

* * *

It was amazing to think of how much could change in only a span of only eighteen months. And it was amazing how easy it was to slip into a normal life after centuries of fighting and bloodshed. That normal type of life was one that was that was welcomed. After what seemed to be a lifetime of war, these peaceful days were a godsend.

However there was something she heard that she just couldn't believe. The brash detective settled down in the ningenkai? Running a ramen stand? She had to see it to believe it.

After tracking down Kuwabara, she managed to track down the elusive detective. It was strange to see him looking like a normal, everyday person making ramen. No one would probably believe her if she told them he was a powerful, full-blooded demon.

"What can I get ya?"

"Aww, I'm hurt, Yusuke. You don't even recognize me!" She managed to not laugh, but couldn't keep the grin off her face. Ever since she met him, she knew it would be too fun to tease him. Now that she was once again free to move forward and look to the future, she found that she couldn't resist teasing him.

The dark-haired youth turned around, ready to mouth off to whoever said that to him. Yet he wasn't expecting Kagome to be there, in truth, he wasn't expecting to see Kagome ever again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's no way to greet an old friend."

"Old friend, my ass."

She sighed, "Alright. So maybe the whole 'friend' part was pushing it. But I was just wondering how you've been the past year or so."

Yusuke looked around awkwardly, not entirely knowing how to deal with this Kagome. The dark, brooding Kagome he knew during the Chapter Black fiasco was easier to predict. "Uh, fine.. I guess? Nothing much has really been happening."

"So you call finding out your 'father' was one of the strongest demons in the makai, and training under him nothing much?"

He leaned forward, glaring accusingly at her, "How do you even know about that?"

She grinned, "Kuwabara is a well of knowledge."

"I'm gonna kill that dumb-ass," he growled out. From behind them, a rather badly disguised demon cleared his throat causing them both to realize that they weren't alone.

"Sorry to interrupt your, uh, conversation... But Yusuke!" The demon held out a pad of paper, "Could you get me Koto's autograph! I'll pay anything!"

Both Kagome and Yusuke looked at the large demon nearly crying from his desire to get the autograph of one of the foxy announcers for DTV. Yusuke took the pad of paper, "That's a thousand for an autograph."

"I'll pay anything so long as I can have her autograph!"

Kagome turned around to face Yusuke, a sly smile on her face, "I knew this whole ramen stand was just a front."

He gave her an unabashed grin, "Gotta earn my keep here in this world somehow!" Putting the pad of paper under the counter for later, and went back to leaning against it, "So, what're you still doing around here?"

She shrugged slightly, "I found out you were back in the ningenkai and decided I better stop by and see how the guy who saved the world was doing. And if he was free, if he would like a free lunch. It's the least I can do... But if he doesn't want to, I'm sure there's a few other guys out there who saved the world who'd want a free lunch."

"Free lunch?" In less than a minute, he had his apron and bandanna off, and the shop closed up. "Can't keep that free food waiting!"

* * *

**Three Months Later**

After that first lunch, it became customary for the two of them to have a meal together each day. Before they even realized it, they were officially a couple. They were both still wondering how that managed to happen. Yet somehow, somewhere in between all the teasing, taunts, and fights, they fell in love. It took one encounter with a young man named Hojo for Yusuke to come to that realization, and he had yet to let her go since then.

It had also become customary for the two of them to visit her mother and brother at least once a week. Those visits always led to a video game challenge between Tuskihito and Yusuke. It was cute in a way; Yusuke swore that one day he would beat her little brother, and Tsukihito swore that Yusuke would never be good enough for his big sister until he could beat him. Of course Yusuke never won, but they both knew the taunts and threats were nothing more than playful banter.

Kagome and Ms. Higurashi had to laugh as Yusuke threw down the controller as he lost once again to Tsukihito. It was amusing to watch a grown-man pout while the younger boy pranced around rubbing the loss in his face.

Kagome knelt down behind Yusuke, rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to get him to relax. It's not like anyone was expecting him to beat Tsukihito at a video game. The kid was only twelve and already seemed unstoppable when it came to any kind of game. As soon as she felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You know, there is a consolation prize for losing to my brother."

He leaned back into her, enjoying the feel of her soft curves pressed into his back. "What's that?"

"Nuh-unh," she teased him, "you have to wait until we get back to your place to get it."

She winked saucily at him causing him to realize for the first time that she had really been spending too much time with him.

* * *

**A Year Later**

"So, when are you two finally gonna get married?" Tsukihito's teasing question was the first thing Ms. Higurashi heard when she re-entered the living room.

She almost had to sigh, he loved teasing the two of them about their relationship far too much. It was going to get him into a lot of trouble one of these days when his teasing crossed the line. Though she couldn't entirely blame him for asking that question: she had been wondering for quite a while herself. If marrying Yusuke would make her daughter happy, then she wanted it to happen.

Yusuke shrugged, "Most likely, we aren't gonna."

Shock caused both Ms. Higurashi and Tsukihito to become quiet. It was astonishing to hear him say that he wouldn't be marrying Kagome. "Why won't you?"

"Actually, all a wedding is is a validation for two insecure people to prove to everyone how happy they can be. Yusuke and myself don't need something like that. We know how much we love and care about each other, why should we go out of our way to prove what we already know to others?"

Ms. Higurashi smiled at hearing her daughter's words. For two people to refuse a ceremony after being together for a little over a year and knowing each other for almost three, it spoke volumes about the amount of trust and love they held for each other. She knew her daughter was in good hands and that they would make each other so happy through the countless years they would have together.


	11. KuramaKagome

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Alternate Ending 2: Kurama/Kagome**  
_

* * *

**Six Months Later**

No matter how much time passed, he would always enjoy stepping foot onto the ancient shrine grounds. It was a small sanctuary in the crowded and pollution-filled ningenkai.

"How are you doing today, Kurama?" His breath caught at the beautiful smile she gave him. This was one of the highlights of his trips to the ningenkai: her bright smiles purely for him.

"I'm doing fine, Kagome-san. How are things with you? How is Tsukihito?"

The smile never left her face as she answered, "He's doing just fine. And he's doing exceptionally well in school, too. I think all those video games have given him an extra leg up in most subjects. And things are fine here, the shrine is doing well." While she had been talking, she looped her arm through his and led him away from the crowds and closer to their normal spot to discuss the other side to their lives. "How are things with Yomi?"

Kurama sighed softly; Yomi as one subject he didn't want to talk about. Kagome seemed to understand as her smile became understanding, "That bad, huh?"

"I now understand exactly what you went through with Souta."

Her eyes narrowed as the grip on his arm tightened, "What happened?"

The curiosity he heard in that question made him realize she would never drop the subject until he answered. "My step-brother is now the go-between when I'm in the ningenkai."

"So in other words, he's like a hostage used to keep you from doing anything out-of-line?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before embracing him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but she was always surprising him. It was one of the things he loved about her. She had a way of keeping him on his toes and giving him a sense of peace. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll check in on your brother when you're off in the makai."

He smiled before pulling away from her. "I'd appreciate that a lot. I'll let you know before I leave again, so you know when to start looking in on him. But for now, I have to go meet up with him."

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she watched Kurama walk off. It was beyond obvious to her that he cared for her daughter, and that she cared for him as well. Yet they both didn't realize the feelings the other held. They were both so bright and could read people so well, but when it came to each other they were dunces. But since they both were so bright, it would only be a matter of time before they realized their feelings.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

She stood in front watching the third round of the makai tournament. Her feelings for the fox container caused her to worry and fret over his well-being more than was necessary. His last match took nearly all of his strength and cunning to win, she already knew he was going to lose this match. She only hoped he walked away from it with his life. It would break her heart if he died.

When his match ended and his opponent declared the winner, she rushed to the waiting area. She needed to see for herself that he was fine. If he wasn't, she didn't know what she would with herself. Seeing the familiar red hair, she made her way to his side as quickly as possible. Everyone around them started chuckling as they watched her fuss over his wounds, all of them knowing he would be healed soon. It seemed like instead of being a martial arts tournament, it was more like a match-making opportunity.

Kurama shifted uncomfortably, and tried to lighten the mood surrounding Kagome. "If you keep this up, Kagome-san, I'll be forced to think you're actually worried."

"Of course I'm worried about you! I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to you!"

Those words shocked Kurama into silence. He never knew the extent of Kagome's feelings, though he always hoped to here something like that fall from her lips. He placed his hands on top of hers, stopping her fingers from prodding him more. When she looked at him in confusion, he spoke, "What do you mean by that?"

A soft blush appeared on her face, "You know, for being a genius, you're pretty stupid sometimes."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, "Only you could make me stupid, Kagome."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Kurama leaned forward, his lips just brushing her ear, "I think you know exactly what I mean."

She shivered and pulled back a little bit to look him in the eyes, judging his sincerity. "Only if you mean that you care about me... Because if you don't, then I'm walking away."

"Then you'll never have to walk away."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

For the first time in a very long time, he was nervous. He knew everyone would think he was rushing this relationship, that he couldn't possibly know how much he cared about her in so short a time, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was exactly what he needed, and they didn't know about the time they had spent together. Their courtship was anything but normal in human standards, and because of that, it just strengthened their bond.

She knew he contained a demon soul, but she didn't care. Just as he didn't care all that she had been involved in over the past five centuries. There were no secrets between them about their pasts or what was happening in the present. There was only the truth, and acceptance. It was something they both needed desperately, and managed to find in each other.

He watched as she finished talking to a couple visiting the shrine and made her way over to him. It was now or never, and he only hoped she would accept. As usual she looped her arm through his and started to lead him over to their normal spot. However, he stopped halfway. He couldn't wait any longer.

Pulling out the ring from his pocket, he slid it on the ring finger of the hand still looped through his arm. While he was known for his verbosity, he couldn't find the words perfect enough for her. Thankfully she understood and gave him another smile just for him.

"You know, I believed you when you said I'd never have to walk away."

He chuckled, "I may have said it, but I never did anything to prove it."

"Our mothers will be ecstatic."

"I believe that's an understatement."

Her smile became amused, "You'll have to deal with Jiichan and Tsukihito."

He looked directly into her eyes, trying to let her know the truth of his next words, "I'd deal with anything if it meant I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

She leaned closer to him, "That's so like you to say something like that... But exactly what I needed to hear." Before Kurama could respond, he found her lips covering his, letting him know she accepted his silent proposal.


	12. KuwabaraKagome

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Alternate Ending 3: Kuwabara/Kagome**  
_

* * *

It was amazing how quickly time could pass, and how much it could change. His three best and greatest friends weren't even in the same world as him anymore, having left behind the boring human world for the blood and violence of the demon world. And he felt left behind. He couldn't go to the demon world with them, he wouldn't even live as long as they did. He was simply human, and simply Kuwabara Kazuma. Finally number one punk in his neighborhood, or would've been, if he hadn't retired from that lifestyle.

Perhaps that's how it lead to their strange friendship. He was left behind by his friends, and she was left behind by life. She owed him a debt he refused to acknowledge. All he did was destroy the barrier because he wanted to kill Sensui, he didn't know that he was severing her tie to it thus allowing her live a normal, human life. Most people would love to have lived forever, yet she was rejoicing in the fact that she would most likely be dead in about sixty to eighty years. She was as strange as their relationship.

"Kazuma-kun! We should do that! Ice sculptures in the park, it would be so fun!" She squealed as she saw a flier posted for a favorite Christmas-time activity.

He rubbed his head sheepishly, "That's usually for little kids, you know that, Kagome-chan?"

She pouted, "So? It'd still be fun.."

He laughed before picking her up and twirling her around. "You're the strangest person I've ever met Kagome-chan."

"I'll take that as a compliment! I'd rather be strange than forgettable!"

"So, ice sculptures then?"

She smiled brightly at him, "I knew you'd come around!"

Kuwabara sighed, but smiled happily. This was a woman he could grow to love since he probably wouldn't see his Yukina ever again, just like she would never see the half-demon she loved. Together, they could have something nice... Strange, but nice.

"Kazuma-kun, look at this!" She pointed towards an poorly done ice sculpture of a penguin. "It's so pretty!"

But he wouldn't change her. Nope, not for all the demons in the world.


	13. HieiKagome

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Chapitre Noir_**_  
**Alternate Ending 4: Hiei/Kagome**  
_

* * *

_Six_ months. Six _months_ and he had yet to find some way of ridding himself of her annoying presence. And he had tried everything short of slitting her throat. But she just wouldn't leave! He could already hear the smile overtake her face as she felt his glare once again settle on her head.

"Keep on glaring, hopefully it'll cause your eyes to cross."

Annoying, insufferable woman.

"And you should apologize!"

He raised an eyebrow in veiled curiosity, "What for? Destroying chapter black?"

Hiei smirked as she glared at him, "You know what for! Calling me names!"

"I said nothing."

"But you were thinking it!"

"Thoughts and words are different, or has humanity caused your relapse back into stupidity?"

Her hands twitched with the urge to throttle him. Whoever said he was emotionless and anti-social never stuck around long enough to find out about his twisted sense of humor. If only he had done what everyone predicted him to do: keep Chapter Black; instead of destroying it, then she wouldn't be forcing herself to follow him around. Honor demanded that she do something to pay him back for doing what she couldn't. He probably didn't even care about the duty he freed her from, and how many he most likely saved with that one act.

She was in debt to him, and she would pay it off before she died... Or found herself sticking around him because she actually wanted to. Though, it was unlikely to happen. Already that line was becoming blurred, as she found herself looking forward to this daily occurrence. "Damn, insufferable demon," she muttered as she found herself happily rubbing his shoulders.

As he felt her hands start to work out the day's tension and training from his shoulders, he remembered why he kept her around. Her back massages were the best, and somehow he knew life would be dull without her to add her spunk to it.


End file.
